Love Me Harder
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Based on 'Love Me Harder' By Ariana Grande and The Weekend Its Sam and Freddie's wedding night. They both were new at this. When he saw her bit her lip, and when he got her moaning, he knew that it was real. **Lemon**SEDDIE


Love Me Harder

**Here is another lemony oneshot. I know I'm not the best at this type of stories, but I think I am getting better.**

It was their wedding night. They both were nervous about the after wedding activities. Both of the were.

He carried her over the threshold, and into their suite. He gently deposited her on the bed, making sure not to ruin the look of her in her wedding dress. It was a long number, and revealed just enough of her chest to make him go crazy. Then the back was open-a sign that she was not wearing a bra. He smiled down at her.

"What?" She asked, nervously.

"Nothing, your so beautiful," he replied, as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

He then kissed each of her cheeks, then the tip of her nose. She smiled. He then kissed her lips, slow and soft. She then kissed him back, urgently. He kissed back and nipped at her bottom lip. She moaned. He pulled away, and she frowned.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because," he replied, as he pulled his jacked off of him and threw it somewhere in the room. She got up on her knees, and he frowned. "Samantha, don't move," he said as he pushed her down on her back. She looked up at him. He pulled his tie off and threw it somewhere in the room. She got up on her forearms and bit her lip.

He knew what she wanted. He got on the bed and crawled over to her and lied beside her and kissed her. He put his hand behind her head, threading his fingers in her hair. She took her one hand and bean to unbutton his dress shirt.

He stopped kissing her. He looked at her and she nodded. He knew it was time. He started to kiss her again, and she started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as the last button was unbuttoned, she broke his kiss, and slid it down over his arms. He threw it behind him, and it landed somewhere nearby. He began to kiss her neck and she thread her fingers in his hair and pushed his head harder. He then began to such on her neck. She moaned and pushed his head harder on her neck. He stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I love you so much." She kissed his nose.

"I just wanted to make sure. That's all," he said. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Cause if you need me you gotta love me harder," she said.

"You sure about that?" he asked, he leaned on his side and propped his head on his arm.

"Yes, Freddie, please," she said. "Love me harder."

That was all he needed. He kissed her with fire and she returned the passion. He slid her tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance. She moaned and thread his fingers in his hair. He then snaked his hand around to the zipper that help her dress up. He began to unzip the dress, and he felt something resist him to pull it down.

"What the hell," he mumbled as he leaned over top of her to see what was delaying everything. He saw that she was. She was holding the fabric together with her fingertip. He looked at her and she gave the sly smirk that he knew and loved so well. He kissed her and he felt both of her hands push his head down harder. He then again snaked his hand around and finished pulling the zipper down. She felt the cold air hit her back.

She then got up off the bed and stood on the side of the bed. He leaned on his elbows and looked at her. She then let the dress fall to the floor. The only thing that she was wearing was a sexy white piece of underwear. He looked at her up and down. She then covered her breast. He got up off the bed and put her hands down. He kissed her and things began to get heated. She unbuttoned his pants and began to slid them down. He stepped out of the pants and was only left in his boxers.

They lied down on the bed and he got on top of her. He kissed her again and he began to grind against her. She gasped and he moaned. This was all new to them they had no idea of what they were doing. She could fell that he was very turned on. He left one hand trail down between them. He felt that she was very wet. He experimentally put his hand in her underwear and pressed them against her center. She moaned. He then slid one into her. She broke their heated lip lock and leaned her head back and let out a lengthy moan. He added a second finger and got faster. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head and her back arched.

"Oh!" She moaned. He felt her wall contract around his fingers.

He kissed her nose "You alright?" he asked in her ear.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied out of breath.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" he asked. She nodded.

He pulled her underwear off her body, and she pulled off his boxers. She shivered. He kissed her and they began to grind.

She broke the kiss. "Do you have a condom?" she asked, breathlessly

He leaned over and got into the bedside table. He pulled one out and opened the package with his teeth. He then rolled it over his erection. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

He put the tip in, and then put it in bit by bit. She sucked in a sharp breath. He kissed her nose. He then moved just an inch, and the rest of him was inside of her. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. He kissed the tear. After a few moments, she told him to go. He pulled out and then went back inside. They both moaned.

She then told him to go faster, and he was thrusting a little bit faster, but not to her liking.

"Freddie, go faster," she begged. The words went straight to his head, and he began to pound in and out of her quickly. She moaned and leaned her head back.

"Fuck, I am so close," she moaned in his ear.

"Ugh, me too," he moaned, he went a bit faster, hitting both of her spots at the same time. That sent her straight over the edge.

"OH...FUCK FREDDIE!" She yelled, as her muscled clenched around her.

"Damn Sam...DAMN! He moaned as he let go. He stayed on top of he for a few moments and then rolled off of her.

Both, out of breath, looked at each other. He kissed her again.

"That was incredible Freddie," Sam said.

"I love you Samantha," he said.

"I love you too," she said. They kissed again, and the kiss deepened, for another round.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please let me know in a review!<strong>


End file.
